This invention pertains to wall or ceiling panel constructions particularly where the panels are of fire resistive construction such as gypsum board and other fire resistive materials wherein at least one of the lateral edges of one panel has secured thereto a female mounting member and at least one opposed lateral edge of a second panel has secured thereto a male mounting member whereby by vertical or horizontal erection a prefabricated wall or ceiling is provided to finish off the interior of a room. The panels of the invention have specific and particular adaptability to factory prefabricated homes commonly referred to as mobile homes.
With modern-day construction costs continuously increasing because of inflationary pressures both with respect to the materials and labor and more restrictive building codes with regard to fire safety, a means of finishing or remodeling the interior of rooms in as economical and safe fashion as possible is desirable.
The herein-disclosed invention pertains to, in an exemplary embodiment, a wall or ceiling panel construction utilizing a partially prefabricated panel with a mounting member which is easily installed on a wall or ceiling supporting surface or for example, furring strips or other wall or ceiling support structure on an in-factory, site or in the field by workmen having little or no skill in the erection of interior walls or ceilings. The panels of this invention make it possible to provide, in an easy and economical manner, a wall or ceiling construction of fire resistive characteristic which allows the side-by-side placement and securement of panels having various decorative, exterior finishes thereon.
While the prior art has suggested a plurality of wall and ceiling panels and systems therefor, it has been deficient in providing the simple, economically feasible and safety features of this invention.